I Will Be The Death Of You
by Sharona1981
Summary: Formerly known as 'You Take The Breath Right Out Of Me'. Will be editing this slightly. Summary within. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Be The Death Of You**

**Formerly known as 'You Take The Breath Right Out Of Me'-I've edited this a little, but it's basically the same story. I've recently lost my job and found myself at a ridiculously low ebb, and actually considered deleting this altogether, but writing is what keeps me sane, keeps me alive, and I will be **_**damned**_** if I'm going to stop now. To anyone who's read this before, welcome back, and to new readers, I hope you enjoy. **** The title of the story is, as it was, taken from 'Breath' by Breaking Benjamin. Fits Sharona and Sheamus to a tee, at least in this 'verse. **

**Summary: Sharona tries to enlist Sheamus' help in the battle against the Nexus-but as they become more personally involved with each other than either of them could have imagined, it is Sharona whom the Nexus target, with consequences for all involved.**

**I have no beta, so any spelling/grammar mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I own Sharona Vincenzi-the rest is the property of WWE. Unfortunately. **

**/**

_'I see nothing in your eyes,_

_And the more I see, the less I like-_

_Is it over yet, in my head? _

_I know nothing of your kind, _

_And I won't reveal your evil mind-_

_Is it over yet? I can't win. _

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left; _

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes. _

_I'm going all the way.. _

_Get away, _

_Please… _

_You take the breath right out of me, _

_You left a hole where my heart should be. _

_You got to fight just to make it through, _

_'Cause I will be the death of you...' _

_**/**_

**CHAPTER 1**

**WWE, 2010**

The Nexus.

Words that had come to mean chaos and disruption in WWE. Words that had, by all accounts, come to mean 'hostile takeover'.

And they didn't come much more hostile than the Nexus.

Wade Barrett and his gang of thugs-well, what else could they be called?-had been running roughshod over the company for months now. Their main target had been John Cena-until he lost the WWE Championship to the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus, at TLC.

Sharona Vincenzi, WWE Diva-'WWE's Most Dangerous Diva', to be precise-and the current reigning six-time WWE Women's Champion, might not, she mused, be an obvious target, but Nexus were, at best, unpredictable. At worst, downright dangerous. They had no consciences, it seemed, no remorse for any of their heinous actions. None of the Divas had been targeted-_yet_-but she had no doubt that if any of them got in the way, this despicable gang would not hesitate to attack.

She wasn't afraid of a fight, she never had been-she'd grown up in Castle Hill, after all-but as far as the renegade faction went, they had strength in numbers, so she avoided them as much as possible. Best to avoid a fight when grievously outnumbered.

Of course, she thought, if only WWE's performers could put their differences aside and unite, they could also possess strength in numbers. The Nexus wouldn't stand a chance if the whole locker-room stood up to them.

And someone _really_ ought to inform the pigheaded, selfish, ridiculously self-absorbed Irishman, who happened to be the current WWE Champion, of that fact.

At the thought of Sheamus, the beautiful Bronx native gave an angry sigh. God, that man was obnoxious, acting like he the _man_, now that he was the Champion.

If it hadn't been for the Nexus interfering in his match against John, he might never have won the title in the first place, and now he was walking around acting like he was invincible.

What Sharona had learned since the Nexus had turned up, was that _nobod_y around here was invincible.

_Especially _Sheamus, who, as WWE Champion, might as well have the words 'Beat The Crap Out Of Me' tattooed across his forehead. Nexus were eventually going to come at him for that title, and Sharona knew it.

And the idiot couldn't even _see_ it.

Though, if she was honest, she wasn't sure she'd ever call Sheamus an idiot to his face. Even _she_, who had never backed down from anyone, knew her limits.

Sometimes.

Since his debut about a year ago, Sharona had quickly come to realize that the man was a lethal competitor, a combatant equipped with tenacity and brute force. He had a fiery temper to match his fiery hair, and a complete lack of mercy or compassion for anyone who crossed his path.

Thankfully, Sharona hadn't really had reason to cross Sheamus' path so far, except in the hallways of the arenas, and even then, he didn't acknowledge her, except to sometimes glare in her direction, those piercing blue eyes boring into her. Honestly, he was the kind of man who was better avoided-but the fact remained that, whatever the circumstances, he had defeated John and he was WWE Champion, he was the figurehead of the company, even if he didn't act like it. Sheamus seemed to think that he was the _only_ wrestler that mattered.

Talented as he undoubtedly was, the so-called Celtic Warrior needed to take his head out of his pale Irish rear end and figure out that he was going to need all the help he could get, if he wanted to keep the WWE Championship away from Wade Barrett and the Nexus.

Born in the Bronx, New York, in 1980, and of mixed heritage, having been born to a Puerto Rican mother and Italian-American father, Sharona Louisa Vincenzi was quite the exotic beauty, with ebony curly hair, café au lait skin and smoky chocolate eyes.

By comparison, as far as she was concerned, Sheamus really _did_ look like, as John had called him, 'a human jar of mayonnaise'. He was all pale skin and freckles, and his red hair was only a startling contrast.

Though, she had to admit, despite Sheamus' constant attacks on John, and his relentless pursuit of the WWE Championship, his comments had been a bit cruel-Sheamus couldn't help how he looked.

It wasn't that he was unattractive-he was actually a good-looking guy-but Sharona had had _more_ than her fill of psychos associated with the colour red. After Kane had broken her heart some years back, she had, in fact, stopped dating within the business altogether. That relationship had literally almost killed her, and she was _not_ going down that road again.

Sheamus was, attractive or not, an egotistical, borderline sociopathic _jackass_-and she was definitely planning on staying _far _away from him.

Only, of course, it didn't _quite_ work out that way...

**COMING UP: Sheamus is shocked when someone he never expected tries to convince him to help in the fight against the Nexus-and Sharona is horrified when she discovers that she **_**is**_**, in fact, attracted to the Celtic Warrior. **

**If you've already reviewed before, you don't need to review again-though any feedback is, of course, much appreciated. **

_**Go raibh maith agaibh!**_

**Ellen. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sheamus O' Shaunessy was on top of the world. He didn't care about the Nexus, he didn't care about the company, he didn't care about the fans, his fellow wrestlers...

_Nothing_ mattered to him.

Except the WWE Championship currently resting on his shoulder.

As he stood in the middle of the ring, the crowd began to boo-not that he gave a shite. He didn't care if they loved him or hated him. These people meant _nothing_ to him. They were a bunch of mindless puppets, who cheered for the likes of happy, smiley Cena.

That gobshite got right on his nerves, with his technicolour t-shirts that could blind a fella, and his insistence on being the nice guy all the time. Jaysus, he was some _eejit_!

Hadn't anyone told him that nice guys finished last?

'Me name is Sheamus!' He called out-as if they didn't know. 'I'm the WWE Champion! I'm the star of this show! No-one can beat me-not Cena, not Triple-H, _nobody_! And as fer those Nexus lads, well, we have an understandin'. They're goin' ta leave me and me title alone as long as...'

_**'You think you know me, know what I do, **_

_**But all you think about, is what it all means to you...' **_

Sheamus' face scrunched up in confusion as the Women's Champion Sharona came strolling down the ramp, a smirk playing on her dark features.

What the _Hell_?

He knew who Sharona was, of course. And he'd noticed her.

Well, he was a heterosexual male, who could _see_-of _course_ he'd bleedin' noticed her! She was gorgeous.

But what did she want with _him_?

'Hi!' He began sharply, as Sharona got in the ring with him. 'Were ya never told that ya shouldn't interrupt someone when they're talkin'?!'

'Oh, yeah, I was.' Sharona seemed to be considering this. 'And I'd apologize, but since I'm not actually _sorry,_ that would be a lie.'

And immediately, his infamous temper flared. The days when he would have let anyone talk to him as if he were insignificant had long passed. He was the WWE Champion-she should show him some respect!

Before he could berate her, however, she went on: 'I gotta tell you Sheamus, this whole _'I don't need anyone and I'm better than everyone else_' crap you got going on, is _really_ starting to get old!'

Sharona hadn't planned this, had already told herself to stay away from this volatile Irishman, after all, but she was so sick of his gloating, of his unearned grandstanding, when the company she worked for and loved was in danger of being taken over.

As Sheamus glared at her, lip curling in an angry snarl, she stared right back, expression set, refusing to be afraid.

Instead, she scoffed and told him, 'Sweetie, I have stood in this ring and faced up to people who were a _lot_ scarier than you. Just ask Triple-H, who is-and I _never _thought I'd say this, considering our history-a bigger badass than you could ever _dream_ of being. I hate to break it to you, bub, but jumping someone from behind and beating them with a steel pipe doesn't make you a _bad_ass-it makes you a _jack_ass! So, don't try your little intimidation tactics with me-they don't work.'

Sheamus was honestly taken aback-and truthfully, he felt a smidgeon of grudging respect for the way she had come out here and was standing up to him. Of course, Sharona's reputation preceded her-he knew how tough she supposedly was, how fearless.

And yeah, she was displaying a _lot _of courage right now-but she also wasn't showing him the proper respect.

'D'you know who yer talkin' to?!' He snapped, and the girl actually smiled at him. She bleedin' _smiled_ at him!

'Sure I do.' She replied. 'I know _exactly_ who I'm talking to. I'm talking to an egotistical Irishman who thinks that just because he's WWE Champion, it makes him untouchable!'

Sharona had an often detrimental habit of letting her mouth run away with her, regardless of the consequences, just like right now. 'Speak first, think_ much _later_'_ had pretty much become her mantra.

Acknowledging that this man was bad-tempered and dangerous, didn't seem to be helping, either.

What was it her best friend CM Punk, Phil Brooks, often told her?

_'Someday, Shar, you're gonna pick a fight with the wrong person.' _

Yeah. Like right _now_. Because Sheamus looked positively _furious_ with her. And she'd seen how unpredictable this guy could be.

But she'd be damned if she was going to let him shake her up.

'I get it.' She continued, as Sheamus' face reddened with as-yet unexpressed rage. 'You wanna be the man, you wanna make a name for yourself. You wanna dominate the entire roster. Which is great, really. I applaud your ambition, Sheamus, I really do. Except it's gonna be kind of difficult to dominate the roster when there's no longer a roster to _dominate_!'

Sheamus sighed and rolled his eyes. That dinosaur Arn Anderson had tried to tell him something similar not long ago-and he hadn't been interested in listening _then_, either!

'Listen, darlin',' he replied, swallowing his anger with effort. When all was said and done, after all, she _was_ a woman. And he wasn't going to start pushing a woman around. He was capable of some brutal stuff, but not that. He'd never lay a hand on a lass.

Even _he_ had limits.

'I couldn't give a good _shite_ about what's happenin' around here.' he continued. 'As long as I'm WWE Champion, I don't care...'

'I'm curious-is this an Irish thing?' Sharona interrupted. God, she felt like slapping him. 'Being deliberately _dense_?'

Sheamus' nostrils flared, and she knew she'd pissed him off again.

'You don't _get_ it, do you?' She went on. 'This whole company is falling apart right under your nose! Nexus are taking it apart, piece by piece, while you...you're like Nero, playing the freakin' fiddle while Rome burned!'

Sheamus still looked unfazed, so she played her trump card. Sharona didn't know a lot about Irish history, but there was always google. She'd known coming out here that she'd need to use something to get under his skin, and since he was always going on about how proud he was of his Celtic heritage, she knew just the thing.

'Oh, wait, you won't get that reference, right?' She added sharply. 'How 'bout _this_ one? You're like Brian Boru, High King of Ireland. He thought he was invincible, too. Until the Vikings turned up. And I'm pretty sure that, just like you, Brian thought he was unbeatable. Okay, yeah, the Viking leaders were defeated in the Battle of Clontarf-_just_-but you see, Brian got cocky. Thought he'd won. Which gave Brodir plenty of time to sneak up on him and cut his damn head off!'

She looked right in his eyes, registering the amazement in them, and concluded, 'Sound _familiar_?'

Sheamus' mouth dropped open, eyes widening in shock. He _definitely_ hadn't seen this coming, hadn't expected her to use a little Irish history to try to get through to him. His respect for this woman was growing with every word she'd said-but he wasn't about to show that.

Instead, he laughed dismissively, and retorted, 'Is that supposed to _impress_ me, lass?'

Sharona felt like hitting him all the more. It had been a long time since a man had aggravated her this much, and she wanted nothing more than to slap him right in his arrogant face. But that would solve nothing right now.

In fact, he might even strike her back.

He definitely seemed like the type who'd do just that.

'You think I came out here just to _impress_ you?' Sharona looked him right in the eye-he _did_ have beautiful eyes, she acknowledged, to her surprise-as she spoke. 'Oh, sweetie-don't _flatter_ yourself.'

Sheamus now knew that losing his temper wouldn't work with Sharona-she wasn't in the least afraid of him. But she had some cheek, talking to him like that!

'So, what _do_ ya want?' He demanded, and Sharona allowed herself a small sigh of relief.

Was she _finally _getting through to him?

'I want you to get your head out of your ass and _help_!' She said emphatically. 'Because eventually, Nexus are gonna target you. They're gonna exploit your weaknesses, and...'

Sheamus rudely interrupted by laughing in her face. 'Sorry, darlin', he chuckled. 'But like I told that old man Anderson, I don't _have_ any weaknesses.'

Sharona could only gape at him. How could he be so insufferably arrogant, so _blind_ to what was so obvious to everyone else?

'Actually,' she shot back, standing so close to him now that their bodies were almost touching-Sheamus seemed shocked, even slightly uncomfortable, with her sudden close proximity. 'You have one _very_ noticeable weakness, Sheamus-and it's sitting on your shoulder right now.'

She pointed to his WWE Championship as she spoke, and Sheamus looked from the title into brown eyes full of absolute conviction, and felt an unfamiliar flutter of dread.

Sharona believed what she was saying.

What if the lass was right? What if Nexus _did_ target him?

Before he could say anything further, however, Sharona concluded, 'Guess you'll need to think about what I said-just don't take too long.'

Sheamus watched her walk away, in turmoil-and completely surprised by the Women's Champion.

But she was right-he _did_ have a lot to think about...

**Coming up: Sheamus agrees to help get rid of Nexus-but both he and Sharona are shocked to discover they have a mutual desire. For each other. There will be smut coming up soon-just a warning! Please R&R! :) **

**As you can see, I added a little more detail to Sharona's speech about Brian Boru-though I'm ashamed to admit that I had to consult the history books for that one. I learned all about Brian in school, but retained none of the information, lol. Paint me red and call me mortified. **

**Ellen.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A prelude to the actual smut, if you will. :) Picks up where the last chapter left off. This chapter remains the same as was originally posted.**

As soon as Sharona got backstage, she started when a large, muscular arm draped around her shoulders, and she stared up into the face of John Cena. He was smiling, but also looked worried.

'You ever think about becoming a motivational speaker?' He quipped. ' 'Cause _that_ was impressive.'

'No, John.' She retorted, giving a harsh sigh at the very thought of Sheamus. _God_, that man was so incredibly self-absorbed and stubborn and impossible! 'That was _necessary_.'

John nodded, looking serious now. 'I gotta ask you, Shar,' he said quietly. 'You _sure_ that was a good idea? Sayin' all that stuff to him?'

Sharona shrugged. 'I'm not scared of him.' She replied. And she wasn't. 'And we need all the help we can get, John. You know that.'

As if on cue, Sheamus appeared, stalking through the backstage area as if he owned it and everything around him. Spotting the two of them, he came over, and she grabbed John's arm.

'Get outta here, John.' She murmured. 'Let me handle this.'

John hesitated, but only for a moment. 'He gives you any trouble, just holler.' He told her firmly. 'I'll be right here.'

As he left, he glared at the Irishman, who glared right back, a mocking sneer on his face. 'Yeah, run along, Cena.' He taunted him. 'Don't ya have a rainforest to save, or drownin' puppies to rescue?'

A flash of anger crossed John's face, but as he lunged forward, Sharona stood in front of her friend.

'Just go, John.' She told him. 'He's only trying to get a rise out of you.'

When John reluctantly left, she turned to Sheamus, who was grinning at her.

'Jaysus, he's very sensitive altogether, isn't he?' He said as she scowled at him, then he added, 'Can we talk somewhere, lass?'

Sharona was loath to go anywhere with this man, but after a second's hesitation, she beckoned him into her locker-room.

As soon as they were inside, Sheamus said, mockery dripping from every syllable, 'He fancies ya, y'know. Cena.'

Sharona rolled her eyes. She was _not _going to rise to his pathetic jokes.

But he wouldn't let up. 'But ya don't fancy _him_, do ya, darlin'?'

'Did you come here to talk about getting rid of the Nexus, or to discuss my love life?' She snapped, getting angry now.

Damn this man. Did he actually _enjoy_ making her mad?

But she was _utterly _unprepared for what he said next:

'Yer gorgeous when yer angry. Did anybody ever tell ya that?'

Truthfully, Sheamus had been more than a little shocked when Sharona had come down to the ring. But it was when she'd come stood there, and talked back to him the way she had, it had ignited something in him, something familiar, but something he hadn't been able to put his finger on at the time.

But now he could.

It was _lust_.

He _wanted_ this woman.

And while he believed she was a million light years out of his league, there was something in the way she looked at him, with sparks nearly flying from her eyes...

Was it _possible_?

Sharona was struck dumb, which never happened to her. She couldn't believe this man, this man whom she disliked so intensely, had actually paid her a _compliment_.

Before she could summon an appropriate retort, he went on, coming ever closer to her, 'Ya know _why_ ya don't fancy Cena?'

'If you're not here to say you wanna help us fight the Nexus, then you can leave...'

Her words were brought to an abrupt halt when Sheamus put his face so close to hers that if she tilted her head just slightly, her lips would be touching his.

And _why_ had that thought crossed her mind?

'Because he's not yer type, darlin'.' He went on, apparently heedless of her suddenly inappropriate thoughts. He was smiling, but there was something in his blue eyes that caused a shiver to run up her spine.

'He's too nice for the likes of you.' Just when Sharona thought he couldn't get any closer, he inched even nearer; she could now feel the warmth of his breath against her lips, and they tingled at the sensation.

'Ya don't want someone nice.' Sheamus was actually battling the urge to slam her against the wall and ravish her at this stage; he could nearly feel his blood bubbling in his veins. 'Ya want someone to argue with ya, fight with ya, bring out all that fire in yer belly. I saw ya out there-yer fiery and strong-minded; the last fella ya bleedin' want is Cena.'

Then, with a low chuckle, he added, 'Though I s'pose it's possible that he's bein' nice to ya hopin' that you'll drop yer knickers...'

Sharona slapped him before she even realized she was about to do it, the whip crack of it echoing around the room. Sheamus' face swung to the left, and then he turned slowly, his normally pale cheek beginning to redden.

He looked like he wanted to tear her limb from limb, and Sharona, tough as she was, was now genuinely uneasy. She was alone with the guy, and he definitely looked like the kind of man who'd have no qualms whatsoever about getting physical with a woman.

She struggled mightily when he roughly backed her against the wall, but before she could protest or fight back, he dragged her into his arms.

And then, the completely unexpected happened.

He kissed her. A hungry, searing kiss that left her limp and unable to respond.

It only took Sheamus seconds to register that Sharona wasn't kissing him back, and he stopped abruptly, feeling uncharacteristically ashamed.

It was true that he wasn't the nicest guy, usually-but even he knew that it was wrong to force himself on a woman. All he could see on her face was bewilderment, and he cursed her for slapping him, for igniting his desire.

And cursed _himself _for responding to it.

'I'm sorry.' He muttered, pulling away from her. 'I shouldn't have done that. Ya came to me fer help, not to get...mauled like a bleedin' animal. I'll help ya. If ya want.'

He stumbled over his words, desperate to just get away from here, and Sharona's confused expression.

But as he turned to the door, she grabbed his arm.

Sheamus sighed. 'Look, if ya want to hit me again, lass, get it over with.' He told her, but when he turned to face her, all words and thoughts just withered and died.

There was fire in her eyes, to be sure, but it wasn't the fire of anger.

This beautiful, exotic woman was now looking at him like she wanted to ride him senseless, and never mind the consequences.

Sharona wasn't entirely sure how this had happened. She didn't even _like _the man, and now, all she wanted to do was get him naked! Mindless, insane lust was flooding her body, and she didn't care.

Sheamus' mouth opened to say something-he wasn't sure what, if anything, he wanted to say-but before a single syllable was uttered, Sharona grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and smashed her lips against his.

Her kiss caused an instant inferno to erupt-Sheamus groaned in the back of his throat as their tongues tangled with each other, and lifted her effortlessly, cradling her backside with one arm, while his free hand cupped her face, her neck, and Sharona shivered against him when his fingers brushed the underside of her breast through her blouse. She, for her part, was touching him everywhere, hands running through his hair, over his shoulders, down his back.

The only dim thought Sheamus could formulate in his lust-filled brain was that no woman had ever responded to him like this, had ever wanted him like this. God, she felt so hot and inviting, and all he wanted to do was throw her on the floor and make her scream until she was hoarse.

But then, as if from nowhere, rationality crept in.

He didn't have protection.

Ah, _shit_.

Slowly, reluctantly, he set her down and backed away, gritting his teeth at the unresolved tension coiling in his groin. And he almost lost his nerve completely when he saw Sharon's dazed expression, flames of need dancing in her dark eyes.

But while it was surprising that the lass might want his body, he was fairly certain that she wouldn't want his _babies_.

Managing a smile, he told her, 'I knew ya didn't want anyone nice. D'ya want _me_, lass?'

Sharona felt like her whole body was burning up from the inside. She'd never given in to lust like this, but she was too full of desire to care.

As she nodded, not trusting herself to speak, he leaned in and whispered, 'The hotel we're staying in-I'll be in room one-thirty-five. I'll wait, darlin', but not all night. Ya understand?'

And before she could reply, he was gone...

**Okay, smut next, of course…I have already decided this will be a love story-better to get them emotionally involved when I'm planning some serious angst, lol. Please R&R! : )**

**Ellen. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Warning: graphic smut! Thanks, as always, to everyone for their reviews. You all rule. :) **

_'World was on fire, and no-one could save me but you; _

_Strange what desire will make foolish people do...'_

-**Chris Isaak, 'Wicked Game'**

'Shar, are you ok?' John's voice broke through her reverie; Sharona's head jerked in the direction of her locker-room door, as she started with surprise. If possible, John looked even more concerned than before.

'You ok?' He repeated. 'He didn't hurt you, did he?'

Sharona shook her head. Oh no, she thought dimly. Sheamus hadn't hurt her.

What he _had_ done, however, was make her want him so badly, she was still having trouble forming coherent thoughts even after he'd left.

Quickly, she glanced down to make sure her clothes weren't mussed, though she felt sure that her face was flushed, and that would give the game away, but thankfully, John seemed oblivious.

'Hmmm.' He frowned. 'I don't trust that guy. Did he at least agree to help?'

'Yeah.' Sharona replied. 'He agreed to help, John.'

But what had _she_ agreed to?

John was chuckling. 'You really don't like him, do you?' He enquired, and Sharona struggled to remain nonchalant.

'What's to like?' She returned.

Truthfully, she _didn't_ like Sheamus-but unfortunately, she now found, to her horror, that she wanted him.

_Desperately_.

That kiss had awoken wants and desires within her that she'd never thought she'd experience again. If he hadn't stopped...she wasn't sure _she'd_ have been able to.

But was she actually going to go to his hotel room and have _sex_ with him?

'So, what are your plans?' John was asking. 'You wanna go get a bite to eat?'

Sharona looked closely at John, wondering, for the first time, if Sheamus was right-if John _was i_nterested in her.

If so, the guy was wasting his time-she loved him to death, but only as a friend.

And though she hated lying to him, she couldn't very well say, _'Well, I was thinking of hooking up with Sheamus tonight and screwing his brains out_.'

Yeah-she really didn't think John would take _that_ well.

And God, what would _Phil_ say about it?

Trying not to think about that, she instead told him, 'Sorry sweetie, but I'm gonna have to take a raincheck. I'm kinda wiped out, was thinking of having an early night.'

God, she _hated_ lying.

Damn that awful Irishman and his hot lips.

If John saw through it or was disappointed, he didn't show it. Instead, he threw her a casual grin. 'Hey, no worries.' He said cheerfully. 'Just a thought. See you later, Shar.'

As soon as he was gone, Sharona let her head fall back against the wall, running a hand through her mass of ebony curls, trying in vain to ignore the heat still flooding her body.

No matter how much she tried to deny it, she wanted Sheamus. Her brain could refute that fact as much as it liked, but her body would betray her every time.

But could she actually really _sleep_ with him?

/

**Later that night**:

_She's not coming_.

Sheamus was pacing up and down his hotel room impatiently, repeating this over and over in his head as he did so, his frustrated gaze falling intermittently on the pack of condoms by the bedside table. It was already after eleven pm; surely, she'd be here by now.

_Yer some feckin' eejit_, he thought bitterly. _Soon as ya got outside the door, she put it down to a moment of madness, was probably mortified that she kissed ya at all! _

Trouble was, his body was aching for her-he'd wanted her before she kissed him, but _after_...

It had taken every iota of self-control he had to stop. All he'd wanted to do was rip her clothes off and possess her.

Except now, it was looking increasingly likely that he wouldn't get a second chance to try.

Sheamus was just about to switch off the light and get ready for bed when he heard the tentative knocking at the door, and his heart started racing.

_Could_ it be?

Without waiting for a second knock, he flung the door open. Sure enough, there stood Sharona, looking a little nervous. He couldn't help but smile at that-he'd never taken the lass to be the nervous type.

'I didn't think ya were comin'.' Sheamus' voice was little more than a whisper, and she forced herself to look right at him.

He looked confident, but not triumphant, as if he'd hoped she'd come, but not entirely expected it. His normally gelled hair was flat across his forehead, making him look oddly youthful. He was also dressed in sweatpants and nothing else, and the sight of all that pale bare flesh was making her mouth dry.

Though, that seemed to be the _only_ part of her that was dry.

'Neither did _I_.' She replied honestly, and she slowly stepped into the room when Sheamus opened the door wide and waved her in.

As soon as she heard the Irishman close and lock the door, her heart began to pound, and she fought a brief wave of panic. She wasn't normally the type to sleep around, and the knowledge that very soon, she would be having sex with this man, actually frightened her a little, despite her desire for him.

Sheamus turned and, sensing her trepidation, walked over and grabbed her shoulders from behind. Leaning down, he murmured in her ear, 'I'm not forcin' ya. Ya can leave if ya want.' When there was no response, he went on, 'I don't think yer the kind of lass who would, but ya don't have to go to bed with me to get me on side-I already said I'd help ya with Nexus.'

That put paid to Sharona's nerves-with a mix of anger and sheer lust, she spun, grabbed Sheamus by his hair, and his mouth crashed against hers.

And again, the inferno erupted.

With a long, low moan, Sheamus tangled his fingers in her hair, tilting her head back to gain easier access to her mouth. His tongue plundered and probed, and he moaned again when her own tongue emerged to play with his.

As their bodies pressed tighter together in the heat of their embrace, Sharona was startled to feel an unmistakable hardness pressing against her belly.

He was aroused _already_?

Sheamus broke the kiss, eyes hazy with lust. 'I want ya.' He growled, his voice husky. 'God, I want ya.'

Despite it being obvious that he wanted her, Sharona shivered at the blatant need in his voice, and, with more courage that she'd believed herself capable of, she let her hand trail down his stomach, and over the telltale bulge in his pants.

The effect was instant-Sheamus threw his head back and let out a guttural groan of pleasure, thrusting slightly into her palm as he did so. And before she even knew where she was, he had picked her up and deposited her on the bed, and he was looming over her, blue eyes ablaze now.

'I'll take me time later, lass.' He could barely remember how to speak, he wanted her so badly. He had a feeling that this segment of the night would be done fairly quickly. 'But now...I can't wait anymore.'

Sharona's t-shirt went flying across the room, followed quickly by her bra, and she arched up into Sheamus, as he gazed down at her.

'Jesus, yer beautiful.' He muttered, as he grazed a thumb over her nipple, smiling as she jerked and gasped.

Later, he would drive this woman absolutely insane.

As she ran hands that trembled over his chest and shoulders, hungry for the feel of his skin against hers, Sheamus expertly divested her of the rest of her clothes.

When it finally hit her that she was naked, that Sheamus was staring at her nude body with wide lustful eyes and parted lips, she shot up in bed, a feeling of panic flooding her again.

It was only when he rocked back to strip off his now painfully restrictive sweatpants, that Sheamus saw how panicked Sharona looked, and he expelled an exasperated sigh.

Surely to God the lass didn't want to stop _now_?

'If ya want me to stop,' he told her. 'Then you'd better say it quick. 'Cause once I start, I won't be able to stop.'

Sharona stared up at the pale Irishman kneeling at the foot of the bed, sweatpants pulled past his hips-she could see the ginger curls that preceded his arousal.

He wanted to have sex with her, but he was at least offering to stop now, if she wanted.

There _was_ some semblance of humanity in this man, she realized. Somewhere. Especially since he was obviously fully erect inside those pants.

Stopping now would _kill_ him.

But she didn't want him to stop. Not now. Not when she wanted him this badly.

Reaching out, she curled her fingers around the waistband of his sweatpants and began to tug, and when Sheamus seemed to cotton on to what she was doing, he swore under his breath and launched himself at her, kissing her like he couldn't get enough of her, kicking off his pants and boxers as he did so.

Extricating his lips from hers finally, he took a condom from the pack on the table, and stared into her eyes.

'Last chance, darlin'.' He murmured.

In response, Sharona unfurled her long legs and spread them wide, leaving her exposed to Sheamus' hungry gaze. He groaned softly, then his fingers slipped between her thighs to explore her warm wetness.

As soon as he did, Sharona cried out, raising her hips as his thumb stroked the swollen nub at her center.

'Yer wet for me, darlin'.' He whispered. 'So fuckin' wet.'

As his fingers left off their exploration, Sheamus ripped the top of the wrapper off the condom with his teeth, turning his head to spit the torn plastic out of his mouth. He then unrolled the latex onto his erection, Sharona's gaze dropping to watch this simple act, and her eyes widened.

He was...well, _particularly_ well-endowed, to say the least.

With a smirk, Sheamus gripped her thighs and tilted her hips upwards to accommodate him. Placing his hands on either side of her head, never once taking his eyes off her, he started to push his way inside her.

His groans and grunts of pleasure started almost immediately, as he sank deeply into her, then began to thrust. Sharona let her head slip back against the pillows as she let the rest of her body react to him. Her nails dug into his back as she rolled her hips rolled against his, the sounds of her own desire finally beginning to intermingle with his.

Sheamus pumped into her mercilessly, hands squeezing her hips, as they moved together. She felt so tight and so wonderfully wet, pulling at him, deriving pleasure from him at the same time he was taking it from her. His hands found her breasts, and as he stroked them and tweaked her nipples, her moans grew in volume.

'That's it, lass.' He encouraged her. 'D'ya like that?'

Sharona's only reply was a loud moan, as Sheamus continued to thrust in and out of her, trying to keep up with the rhythm he was setting, which was getting faster with every move he made.

This wasn't going to last long-already, she could feel the throbbing beginning through her body.

She groaned his name, as the mattress beneath them started to squeak noisily, and Sheamus pulled her up and into the circle of his arms. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his back, and they rocked back and forth, back and forth, back and...

'_Oh_!' Sheamus felt his body begin to tense, and he knew he was close, the pleasure beginning to pulse though him. 'Sharona...I can't...I _can't_...'

And just like that, she was done-her body shook, legs quaking, as she peaked, crying out helplessly, and seconds later, Sheamus tugged at her hair as his body froze, his eyes rolled up and he shouted his release at the ceiling, as he shook helplessly from head to toe.

They fell onto the bed together, a messy tangle of limbs, the musk of sweat and sex permeating the air. Seconds later, Sheamus lifted his head and used one shaking hand to sweep matted hair off Sharona's forehead, cracking a weary grin at her.

'Are ya alright?' He asked.

She just about managed a nod. _Alrigh_t? Her body still pulsated with slowly diminishing pleasure, and was already starting to ache in a few intimate places.

She felt a _lot _more than 'alright'.

As Sheamus rolled onto his back, his normally pale skin flushed from exertion and pleasure, and disposed of the condom in a wastebasket by the bed, she finally quietly asked, 'Do you want me to leave?'

He gaped at her. _Leave_? Was she _serious_? The woman had just provided him with what had probably been the most intense and amazing sexual experience of his life, and she was talking about _leaving_?

'Yer jokin' darlin'.' He told her. 'I'm not about to kick ya outta bed after that. That was bleedin' incredible.'

'Besides,' he added wickedly. 'We haven't even got _started_ yet.'...

**Coming up: The morning after the night before-will there be regret? And will it be nothing more than a one-night-stand? Also, the Nexus prove themselves to be **_**true **_**bullies. Please R&R! Ellen**.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sheamus' eyes opened slowly, and he winced at the sunlight flooding the room. As he gradually woke fully, and rolled onto his back, he stifled a groan at the pleasurable ache in his body, and he smiled as he remembered.

Sharona.

She'd actually gone to bed with him-they'd actually had sex.

Three times.

The woman was _amazing_.

He suddenly frowned, puzzled, when he realized the bed was empty. Sitting up abruptly, he saw Sharona standing by the window, already dressed.

Chuckling, he asked, 'Yer not thinkin' of jumpin', are ya, darlin'? Surely to God it wasn't _that _bad.'

Sharona started and turned to face him, her heart pounding. She'd hoped to have left before he woke up, but then, memories of last night had overwhelmed her.

Sheamus' hands on her body, his mouth exploring, his tongue delving into intimate places, and her...responding to him eagerly, unable to keep her hands off him.

And now, she could barely _look_ at him.

As she blushed, and ducked her head, Sheamus grinned. It was obvious that the lass was uncomfortable-but it wasn't like he'd forced her into this. She'd come to him willingly.

And God, that wasn't _all _she'd done willingly.

'Is this the part where ya tell me ya made a mistake?' He couldn't keep the mockery out of his voice. ' 'Cause it's a bit late fer that.'

When she didn't reply, he added, 'What's the matter, lass? Can't talk? Not surprisin', I s'pose, considerin' all the _screamin_' you were doin' last night.'

Sharona rounded on him, eyes flashing angrily. God, he was so _obnoxious_, so _annoying_.

And lying there, with the sheets pulled low around his waist, undeniably _gorgeous_.

She suddenly looked closer at him, eyes widening in shock.

Was that a..._bite mark_ on his shoulder?

Sheamus followed the direction of her gaze and grinned. To her surprise, there was no mockery or malice in it. He just looked amused.

'If I'd known ya were hungry, I'd have made you a sandwich or somethin' before we went to bed.' He joked.

A smile tugged at her lips, but she showed him her back, refusing to show him that he'd got to her.

Behind her, Sheamus sighed. It was fairly obvious that in the harsh light of day, Sharona regretted sleeping with him. And there was nothing he could do about that, though he definitely wouldn't have said no to another round with her.

'Ya can go if ya want, lass.' His voice was harsh now, and Sharona grimaced. She didn't want him to be angry about this. It had been...fun, she acknowledged, and he was a very attractive man and a fantastic lover.

But it couldn't happen again.

She couldn't _let _it happen again.

Slowly, she turned one last time to face him. His expression was set, lips tightened, nothing but coldness in his pale blue eyes. Any trace of amusement had vanished, like it had never been there.

Inhaling deeply, she said, 'The Nexus. You said you'd...'

'I already _told _ya.' Sheamus raised his voice a notch, irritated now. Honestly, Sharona wasn't the first one-night-stand he'd had, but he'd never been made to feel like such a grievous error the morning after. Being used was one thing, but...

He felt _cheap_. Good for a ride at the time, but now, Sharona seemed to be horrified by what they'd done.

_For feck's sake_, he thought bitterly. _Like she's the bleedin' Virgin Mary, or somethin_'!

'I already told ya I'd help ya.' He continued, not quite as sharply. 'I'll keep me word.'

Sharona nodded her thanks, and then, there seemed to be nothing else to say. But Sheamus still looked angry with her, like he'd expected her to be up for going back to bed with him.

That was _not_ happening.

Hesitantly, she made for the door, not wanting to stay a second longer. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and the naked Irishman in the bed, as was humanly possible. He refused to stop staring at her, as if challenging her to stay.

She fumbled with the door handle and practically threw herself out into the corridor, slamming the door shut and running like Hell.

Running from the desire she still felt for Sheamus, despite her denials.

Sheamus growled with frustration as soon as she was gone, rifling a hand through his hair, trying to ignore the familiar sensation twitching its way through his body.

Jesus, he _still_ wanted her.

Problem was, it was fairly obvious that _she_ didn't still want _him_…

_I know, I know...pathetic, right? I'm sorry. This seems a whole ton of crappy to me-my mojo's slipping, methinks. _

_**Coming up**__: Passion explodes between Sharona and Sheamus again, and the Nexus launch a vicious attack. I love Wade Barrett (his accent makes me melt) but in this story, he's just __**evil**__. Be warned. Ellen_.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I decided to forego smut in favour of pushing the story along, but I'm sure there'll be more down the line. :) Here's where things start to get a little dark, folks. Let me reiterate that I love Stu Bennett, aka Wade Barrett, and I'm sure he's a lovely guy in reality, but I've made him purely evil in this story. Sheamus is going to look like a saint by comparison. **

**Speaking of, remember how I said this wasn't going to be a love story? Yeah...I **_**may**_** have changed my mind about that. :)**

_**RAW, backstage **_

Sharona was determined to avoid Sheamus at all costs. After their night together, she felt ashamed of herself for losing control like that. For allowing a man she didn't even _lik_e to have his way with her.

Thing was, she hadn't just _allowed_ it-she'd _wanted_ it.

Three freaking _times._

Not to mention, it was going to be difficult to avoid him when he'd already agreed to help her get rid of the Nexus.

Oh, what a _mess_.

She jumped as an arm suddenly encircled her shoulders and pulled her close, then relaxed marginally when she saw it was John.

'Hey, you ok, Shar?' He asked, looking concerned. 'Didn't mean to scare you.'

Sharona forced herself to smile. 'It's ok, John.' She replied. 'I was miles away. What's up?'

'There's a few guys in your locker-room.' He told her. 'Sheamus included. Think they all wanna help with this Nexus thing. Count me in too, okay?'

Sharona nodded absently, insides in turmoil.

So much for avoiding Sheamus.

Still, at least he was keeping his word.

When she entered her locker-room, her eyes widened-she couldn't have been more shocked at the wrestlers who were there.

Besides, Sheamus, there was Adam 'Edge' Copeland, Randy Orton, and Chris Jericho. She was surprised they were able to fit in here, considering the size of these guys' egos!

Sheamus was smirking at her, and she desperately tried to avoid eye contact, while hoping and praying that he wouldn't decide to announce that they'd slept together.

Then again, she thought, it was highly unlikely that anybody would believe him.

Immediately, Randy got to his feet, pointing at Sheamus. 'What is _he_ doing here?' He snapped. 'Shar, you and I _both_ know he can't be trusted!'

Sharona watched the smirk drop from Sheamus' face, replaced by a scowl, but before he could say anything, she cut in, 'Well, that's rich coming from you, Mister 'I-Like-To-Kick-People-In-The-Head-At-A-Moment's-N otice'!'

Now, it was Randy's turn to scowl, and, turning to Chris Jericho, she added, 'I don't trust _you_, either.'

And to Adam and Randy, she said, 'And nobody with half a functioning brain trusts either of _you_. So what makes Sheamus any different?'

Sheamus' smirk re-appeared, just as the door burst open and Phil came in, grinning widely, but the grin faded when he saw who was in the room.

'Holy _shit_!' He exclaimed. 'What's going on, Shar-did we somehow stumble into a meeting of Egomaniacs Anonymous?'

Sharona couldn't help but chuckle; if there was one thing she loved about and shared with Phil, it was his sarcastic sense of humour.

Then she caught Sheamus' eye again and her humour quickly dissipated. She felt sure that Phil would be horrified and appalled if he ever found out she'd slept with the Irishman.

'Okay, we're all on board with the fact that nobody here trusts anybody else.' Adam snapped. 'But can we all just agree that the Nexus need to go?'

Pointing at Sharona, he added, 'She's right. We stick together, we can get rid of these chumps.'

'_She_ has a name, pal.' Phil retorted harshly, and Sharona rolled her eyes, holding a hand to her friend's chest.

'Relax.' She said firmly. 'This is no time for arguing among ourselves. Adam is right, Phil-we need to stick together.'

The scornful laugh from the other side of the room caught everybody's attention. Sheamus had his arms folded across his chest, looking completely dismissive.

_No_, Sharona thought desperately. _**Please**__ don't say anything about what happened_.

'Stick together, lass?' He repeated, every word saturated with cynicism. 'When we all _hate_ each other? Good luck with that. Just because you wanna save the place where ya work...'

'This isn't where I _work_.' Sharona stormed over to where Sheamus stood, just as John appeared in the doorway. She'd heard enough. 'This is where I _live_. I eat, sleep and _breathe_ this business. And if you don't feel the same way, then I strongly suggest you _leave_. Just don't let the door hit you on the _ass_ on the way out.'

Sheamus was speechless. Every time he thought he had this woman figured out, she surprised him again. She had so much passion, so much fire.

It made him want her even more.

The flicker of desire in Sheamus' eyes did not escape Sharona's attention, but she ignored it with a shiver.

She was _not_ going there again.

Much as she might want to.

Turning to face to face the others, she concluded, 'And that goes for _all _of you. You're either with me a hundred per cent or not at all. Are we clear?'

Sheamus was the first to respond. 'Alright.' He ceded. 'I already said I'd help-I won't break me promise.'

Phil was next to come forward. 'Hey, you know you don't need to ask _me_ twice.' He replied. 'I'm in.'

John, who was wearing an expression of the utmost respect following her outburst, nodded. 'Already told you, Shar.' He said. 'I'm in, too.'

Almost grudgingly, Randy chimed in, 'Yeah, me too.'

'Let's flush out these sons of bitches.' Adam said. 'Then we can all go back to hating each other.'

There was still silence from Chris, but as all eyes rounded on him, he threw up his hands with a resigned sigh, and said, 'Fine. Let's do this.'

Everybody filed out of her locker-room, once they'd agreed to help.

Everybody, except a certain red-haired Irishman.

'Ya should have been in the army, lass.' He mused. 'Yer certainly good at givin' orders.'

She turned her back to him, feeling a shiver run up her spine as he chuckled darkly, then tried desperately to ignore the unwanted sensations that flooded her as he stood right behind her, the warmth of his body palpable.

'Oh, I get it.' He mocked. 'Ye've gone from regrettin' it happened, to pretendin' it didn't happen at _all_. Right?'

There was no response from Sharona, and Sheamus swallowed back his frustration. He could feel heat radiating from her-he knew now that, despite her denials, she wanted him.

Leaning down, he murmured, right in her ear, 'Except it _did_ happen, lass. Ya went to bed with me. _Me_. It was _me_ ya touched, _me_ ya begged for, _my_ name ya screamed when ya fell apart in me arms. Ya can deny it 'till yer blue in the face, but I know ya enjoyed yerself.'

Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her back to him, and added roughly, 'I still have the scratches on me back to prove it. D'ya wanna see 'em?'

Sharona felt like she was on fire, every nerve ending pulsing with need. She had never hated and wanted someone at the same time before, until now.

Before she could react, he spun her around to face him and stripped off his t-shirt, before showing her his back.

She gasped. They were fading now, but she could still see red scratch marks across Sheamus' upper back, and, blushing furiously, she recalled how she had dug her fingernails deep into his skin as he possessed her, how she'd clung to him, how she'd begged him not to stop.

She was about to retort, to deny it all, when Sheamus turned sharply, grabbed her wrist and tugged her into the circle of his arms, and he was kissing her again, hot and hungry, and she moaned helplessly against his passionate onslaught.

When he finally pulled away, his eyes were blown with lust, face red.

'D'ya have _any_ idea what ya do to me?' He growled huskily.

Sharona was still trying to think up an intelligible reply, when her eyes widened in horror.

Her locker-room door was open.

_Anyone _could have seen...

Oh, _God_.

Sheamus followed her gaze, and grinned. 'Are ya afraid, lass?' He asked. 'Afraid one of yer friends'll find out what you've been up ta?' He paused, then added, 'Meet me at the hotel lobby later, and we can get a room and we can do this in private. If ya want.'

Again, desire had taken over.

Again, reasonable, practical thought had evaporated from her brain.

Again, she nodded her assent.

'I'll see ya later, then.' He pressed his lips to hers again, then swaggered out, neither of them seeing the sneering face that had quickly disappeared from the doorway.

Someone _had_ seen them together...

/

**LATER THAT NIGHT: **

Sheamus sat in the lobby, feeling increasingly like the lass was making an eejit out of him.

_Again_.

It was past midnight, and there was no trace of her. All he could think was that the lass had had second thoughts.

_Again_.

Why did he want her so much? What was so special about her?

Oh, but he could answer that one easily. She was beautiful, and a firebrand, full of passion and confidence.

Not to mention, _amazing_ in bed.

But he was beginning to realize that it wasn't just lust he felt-he _respected_ her. She seemed to be afraid of nothing and nobody, and stood up to people, including him, seemingly without any fear for the consequences.

She was a Hell of a woman.

But he only had so much patience.

He was just standing up to leave, and go to bed, when Cena came bursting in through the lobby, looking frantic. Spotting Sheamus, he raced over to him.

'Have the Nexus been through here?' He demanded. 'Did you see them?'

There was a sarcastic retort on the tip of the Irishman's tongue, when he suddenly noticed that Cena looked on the verge of tears.

And his heart sank.

Something was wrong here.

'No, I didn't.' He replied shortly. 'Why, what's happened?'

When Cena didn't answer immediately, Sheamus caught him by the shoulder and shook him.

'Answer me, fella!' He insisted sharply. 'What have they done?!'

'Sharona.' Cena told him faintly. 'She's in hospital. Punk found her outside the arena. She's...'

His voice cracked and trailed off, and as he rubbed a hand across his face, Sheamus felt rage well up inside him.

_No, you bastards. Not the lass. Not __**her**_.

'What happened to her?' Sheamus managed to ask, and Cena told him, 'She's in bad shape. It _had_ to be them. Nobody else would've...Punk's nearly hysterical. I need to go back.'

Cena was practically incoherent, and Sheamus grabbed his arm before he could rush away again.

'I'm goin' with ya.' He said decisively, and Cena stared at him, obviously surprised by this.

'Why?' He asked. 'Why would you want to-?'

'Because she's a _woman_.' The Celtic Warrior hissed. 'Jaysus, d'ya think I've no heart?!' Then, more quietly, he added, 'I'm goin' with ya. Alright?'

Apparently not in the mood to argue, Cena nodded curtly, and the two men left together, Sheamus' heart pounding.

How badly was the lass hurt? What had they _done_ to her?...

**COMING UP: Sharona has been brutally attacked-and Sheamus is devastated to discover exactly **_**why**_**. But, in the process, he begins to think that maybe she means more to him than he first thought. **

**Punk is not, nor has he any intention of becoming, leader of the Nexus in my story-especially after what's happened to Shar. **

**Please R&R! ****:) ****Ellen.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The first thing Sheamus saw when he and Cena arrived at the hospital, was Punk sitting in the corridor, still in his gear, a t-shirt tugged over it, his head in his hands.

Hesitantly, John approached him, and touched his shoulder, stepping back when the other man flinched at the contact, then looked up.

Sheamus had always thought Punk a smartarse, but also unemotional, detached, practical.

But the look on his face right now belied every misconception he'd had.

Punk looked shattered, distraught...but also incredibly angry.

'Did you find 'em?' He didn't waste time with pleasantries, directing his demand at John, who shook his head.

'No trace, man.' He admitted, anger and defeat evident in his own tone. 'They've made themselves scarce.'

Then, for the first time, Punk turned his gaze to Sheamus, and frowned in confusion.

Before he could say anything, John spoke. 'He wanted to come.' He told him. 'I figured it'd be okay.'

Punk merely shrugged, then suddenly got to his feet. 'What's taking him so long?' He said urgently. 'Damn doctor's been in there forever. I need to see her! I need to-!'

To Sheamus' shock, tears suddenly filled the 'Straight-Edge' wrestler's eyes, and he ran a hand over his face, obviously trying to control his emotions.

'She's a tough lass.' The Irishman said to him quietly. 'Ya know that.'

'You haven't _seen_ her!' Punk snapped in response. 'Her _face_. They...'

He trailed off again as a doctor emerged from a room and approached them.

'She's still unconscious.' The doctor addressed Punk. 'There's nothing broken, thankfully, but there is risk of a concussion.'

'Can we see her?' It was Cena who pushed forward, and Sheamus could see that the guy who had always seemed so smiley and cheerful to him, now looked absolutely devastated as well.

And the realization hit him.

Sharona wasn't just a woman he'd gone to bed with. Not just a beautiful face.

She was a _friend _to these fellas.

She was _loved_.

And he suddenly felt like an unwanted third wheel.

'One at a time.' The doctor replied briskly. 'And only for a couple of minutes. As I said, she hasn't regained unconsciousness yet.'

By the time both men had emerged from the room, looking even more shaken up and crushed as each man came back, Sheamus was seriously considering leaving. He had no place here; he didn't even know Sharona very well-beyond _carnal_ knowledge.

But then Cena, who had been last to go in, asked him, 'You wanna see her?'

There was actual kindness in Cena's expression, and the Irishman didn't know how to react to that. This was the same fella whose title he'd taken, whose career he'd tried to end!

'I dunno.' He muttered. 'It's not like I know her, or anythin'.' Then, after a pause, he said, affecting a nonchalance he didn't really feel, 'Sure, I may as well, seein' as I'm here.'

'Oh, well, don't put yourself to any fucking trouble!' Punk rounded on him, and before Sheamus could respond, John stood between them, looking weary.

'Guys, come on.' He said. 'It's the _Nexus_ we should be pissed at, not each other.' To Sheamus, he added, 'It's up to you, dude. You can stay, or you can go. Your call.'

'I'm stayin'.' The words were out of his mouth, before he even realized he wanted to say them. 'And I want to see her.'

Sheamus marched into Sharona's hospital room, but completely faltered when he saw the figure lying in the bed. Only hours ago, she had been full of life, blazing with confidence and fire, kissing him.

Now...

Her face was battered and bruised, her left eye swollen shut, her lower lip split, her nose caked with dried blood.

At the foot of the bed, Sheamus' hands clenched around the rail, knuckles turning white, rage burning through him. As far as he was concerned, there was no lower form of scum than a bastard who'd put his hands on a woman.

Question was, how many of those Nexus feckers had attacked her?

'They'll pay for this, lass.' He whispered, even though she couldn't hear him. 'Ya have me word on that.'

Even as he said the words, he felt emotion surge through him, and he tried to suppress it, wincing.

They'd had sex. And yes, he was willing to avenge the brutal attack she'd suffered. But that didn't mean he was going to allow himself to have _feelings _for her.

No bleedin' _way_.

When Sheamus emerged from the room, he approached Punk and Cena, his face set with anger and determination. 'We need to find the Nexus.' He said sharply. 'And we need to kick the _shite_ out of 'em.'...

**Yep-denial, thy name is Sheamus. **

**Coming up: Sheamus finds out exactly why Sharona was attacked-and a conversation makes him realize that his feelings go beyond physical. Please R&R! Thanks so much! Ellen. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sheamus didn't want to leave the hospital, since Sharona still hadn't woken up, but after being assured by Cena that he and Punk would watch over her, he reluctantly came back to the hotel, but not before giving John his number, and demanding that he call him with any news.

Under different circumstances, this entire situation would be hilarious. He and Cena were enemies, bitter rivals, and here they were, being civil to each other.

All because of the lass.

But if he was confused about his sudden alliance with Cena-Punk didn't seem to care one way or the other, so distraught was he-he was completely baffled by Sharona.

Just because he and the girl had slept together, didn't mean he had to get all emotional over her. He'd had flings in the past, and he'd certainly never allowed anything like feelings to get in the way.

Then again, no woman he'd ever had sex with, had had her face punched in, to the best of his knowledge.

It was sympathy, he told himself. He felt sorry for the lass, sorry that she'd been hurt, and was still determined that the Nexus would pay for what they'd done.

But that was _all_ it was.

_Yeah, lad_, he thought grimly. _Who are ya tryin' to convince here_?...

/

**The following morning: **

Sheamus' eyes flickered open and he stirred, raking his hands through his red hair, with a groan, his eyes falling on the bedside clock. It was 8:00 am.

It didn't take long for the previous night's events to come back to him, and he sat up, suddenly alert, hand reaching out to pick up his phone, but there were no missed calls, no messages. Then again, he was a light sleeper, so would have heard his phone, anyway.

He hoped Sharona would be alright. Okay, he didn't know the lass as well as Cena or Punk, but...for one night, one glorious night, he'd held her in his arms.

And then, unwittingly, his mind travelled back to that night, when Sharona had come to him, had made love to him, had clung to him, explored him, begged him to possess her.

That night had been ingrained in his memory ever since. Maybe it always would be.

'Jaysus, will you ever cop yerself on, you _eejit_?!' He muttered, suddenly angry with himself, flinging back the sheets and getting out of bed.

After a shower, Sheamus dressed in dark jeans and a green Adidas t-shirt, the obligatory soft cap pulled down over his ginger locks. He regarded his reflection contemplatively, frowning.

He'd never seen himself as particularly handsome, if he was honest. Certainly not ugly, but at the same time, not exactly the kind of fella who had girls breaking his door down to go out with him.

As a kid, he'd been bullied relentlessly because of his pale skin and red hair, because he'd been an introvert. The bullies had sensed weakness, and like sharks who smelled blood in the water, they'd pounced.

He still remembered every taunting word, every slap, every kick, his tears of helplessness and shame.

And the cycle had come full circle-he'd become a bully himself. Since coming to WWE, he'd certainly done things only a bully would do.

Brutalizing Jamie Noble and ending his career. Attacking a defenceless timekeeper and Brogue Kicking Jerry 'The King' Lawler. And his relentless pursuit of John Cena and the WWE Championship.

Sheamus' eyes fell on the title on the bedside table, even as he thought this. The culmination of all of his hard work. His reward for toiling his arse off in the independents.

But in the process, he'd treated Cena like a joke, with an utter lack of respect.

And last night, the man had been nothing but civil, even kind, to him. Even though Sheamus himself had acted like an arsehole.

Christ, why had Sharona even agreed to sleep with him? Didn't she hate him, too, after all?

_Are ya done feelin' sorry for yerself, lad_? He berated himself. _It's time to get o' here_.

Once he'd finished packing, Sheamus headed downstairs to check out, trailing his suitcase behind him.

Once the receptionist had again verified his details, she suddenly exclaimed, 'Oh, Mister O' Shaunessy! Someone left a letter for you. Hang on.'

He took the envelope from her, puzzled, managing a 'Thank you'. He certainly wasn't expecting anything, and he didn't recognise the handwriting on the envelope, which simply read-**'Sheamus O' Shaunessy-IMPORTANT**.'

He sat in the lobby and ripped open the envelope, and took out a single folded sheet of paper.

What he read made his heart plummet, and his blood run cold:

_'Sheamus, _

_By now, you'll have witnessed the full extent of our capabilities. How does it feel, to have someone you care for, hurt? Your __lover__, no less? _

_Perhaps now, you know exactly what we're willing to do, to ensure that the WWE Championship is soon within the grasp of The Nexus.' _

There was no signature, but no doubt as to who it was from. The bastards had found out, Sheamus realized, horror and guilt flooding him. Somehow, they'd found out he and Sharona had slept together. Hadn't she said something about The Nexus exploiting his weaknesses?

They'd hurt her, to get to him, to get to the _title_.

This was all his _fault._..

**COMING UP: Sheamus is forced to reveal the truth to Sharona's shocked friends-and when Shar wakes up, the details of her attack are made clear. **

**And so here we are, right up to date again-I hope I can finish it this time. I'm sorry for deleting it, I'd just completely lost faith in my ability to finish it. I hope you'll all stay tuned. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I'm sorry if this isn't up to scratch-I find myself single again (through nobody's fault) so I'm feeling a little down. But I want to continue to write to the best of my ability. **

John met Sheamus at the door when he arrived back at the hospital, the polite smile on his face fading when he saw the expression the Irishman was wearing.

'What's up?' He asked. 'You look like you've seen a ghost, dude.'

Sheamus wasn't sure he could tell him for a minute-he knew all hell would break loose when the truth was revealed. But he couldn't keep this from her friends. His conscience was eating him at him as it was.

'I need ta tell ya something, fella.' He replied. 'Something about the Nexus. Something about Sharona and me.' He paused, then added. 'They attacked her 'cause of me.'

John stared at him, stared at him for so long that Sheamus actually thought he wasn't going to say anything at all, until he finally spluttered, 'What the _hell _are you talkin' about? This has got nothing to do with you.'

Sheamus fetched a sigh, then pulled the note that the Nexus had left him out of his pocket, and wordlessly handed it to Cena.

John took a moment to read it, eyes getting wider and wider as he did so, His hands finally dropped to their sides, and he regarded Sheamus with a look of pure and utter shock and horror.

Cena looked like he wanted to beat the shite out of him-and Sheamus couldn't say he blamed him. After all, the lass he cared about so much was laying in a hospital bed because of him.

'You and…_Shar_?' He gasped. 'You've been…_sleeping_ together?'

Sheamus nodded, and before he knew where he was, John had slammed him against the nearest wall, big hands curling in the collar of his t-shirt. Sheamus let him, only because he understood exactly how he was feeling.

'It was one night.' He managed to grind out, while trying to extricate himself from Cena's vice-like grip. 'I don't know how they found out fella, but we were only together one night.'

If anything, this only seemed to make John even angrier; with a roar of rage, he swung back and punched Sheamus right in the jaw. As the Irishman crumpled to the floor, trying to catch his bearings, some members of staff came rushing over.

'Stop it!' One of the men shouted. 'You wanna fight, take it outside-this is a hospital, dammit!'

Almost on cue, Punk came barging over, looking furious.

'What the _fuck _is wrong with you two?' He yelled, dragging John off of Sheamus with a surprisingly effortless tug. 'Shar's back there beaten up and you two are acting like douchebags!' Pointing at Sheamus, who was slowly getting to his feet, he demanded of John, 'What did he do, huh? Pull your hair? Steal your _lunchbox_?'

'He slept with Shar!'

Everything stopped, following John's outburst. Punk gaped at him, then turned to Sheamus, the exact same horrified expression on his face.

'Is that true?' he asked quietly. _Too_ quietly.

'Ah, _jaysus_,' Sheamus grunted, finally standing now. 'Yeah, yeah, it's bleedin' true. But I wasn't the only one there, lads. And I didn't force the lass.'

Punk walked over, face set. Sheamus wasn't afraid of him, but he knew that he had an infamously fiery temper, much like Sheamus himself.

'You'd better start from the beginning.' Punk said. 'And don't leave anything out.'

So, Sheamus related everything, starting with Sharona seeking his help against the Nexus, their first and only night together, and the revelation that the Nexus somehow knew all about it. He ended with showing Punk the note they'd left for him.

John still looked furious, but Punk just looked contemplative, which Sheamus somehow found more intimidating than if he'd tried hitting him as well.

Finally, he asked him, 'So Shar slept with you willingly? I don't mean to be rude or anything, but she's never shown any interest in you before, and if I find out that she's lying in a hospital bed because you blackmailed her into…'

Now it was Sheamus' turn to explode-he grabbed Punk by his shirt, shaking him like a rag doll. To the Chicago native's credit, he showed absolutely no fear, just shouting, 'Tell me, dammit! Just tell me that it meant something!'

'I have done a lot of things in my life, fella,' Sheamus panted, trembling with anger and frustration. 'Some of them I'm not proud of. But I have _never_, in me _life_, tried to force a girl into my bed, in any way. What happened between us was somethin' we both wanted. As a matter of fact, she was comin' to see me again the night she was attacked.'

Both Cena and Punk now looked furious, but nonplussed, Sheamus went on, 'I never meant for this to happen to her-and those bastards'll pay for what they did. I care about the lass, she…'

And he stopped. Everything stopped, as the realization hit him.

This wasn't about sex-maybe it never had been about sex.

He _cared_ about Shar.

Jaysus, he'd _fallen_ for the lass, without even knowing it.

And judging by the changed looks on Punk and Cena's faces, they were just as surprised about it as he was.

'She means a lot to me.' He admitted. 'And I can swear to ya that the Nexus will wish they'd never laid a finger on her by the time I'm finished with them.'

John looked about to say something, when suddenly, a doctor came rushing over.

'I've just been talking to Sharona's mother.' He told them. 'Sharona has just woken up.'…

**Coming up: Sharona has to face her friends after the truth about her tryst with Sheamus has emerged-and the Celtic Warrior makes a confession, and a decision. Please R&R! : ) Ellen. **


End file.
